1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a windshield wiper system for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a windshield wiper system having a wiper arm which is pivoted about a wiper pivot mounted on the vehicle body below the windshield. See Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 60(1985)-125261, for instance. When such a wiper system is applied as a concealed wiper, there arise difficulties as follows. That is, in the concealed wiper system, the wiper arm is pivoted back and forth to swing the wiper blade between a first reverse position near the lower edge of the windshield and a second reverse position remote from the same when the wiper switch is turned on, and the wiper arm is further pivoted to swing the wiper blade beyond the first reverse position to a concealed position below the windshield when the wiper switch is turned off. The wiper arm is normally positioned to hold the wiper blade in the concealed position. Generally an air intake portion for an air conditioner is located below the windshield, and when the wiper arm and the wiper blade is arranged not to interfere with the air intake portion when the wiper blade is in the concealed position as shown by the solid line in FIG. 14 where the wiper pivot, the wiper arm, the wiper blade and the air intake portion are respectively indicated at 71, 72, 73 and 74 and the windshield is indicated at W, the portion of the windshield W indicated at .beta., that is, the portion between the wiper blade shown by the chain line and the lower edge of the windshield, cannot be wiped. On the other hand, when the wiper arm 72 and the wiper blade 73 are arranged so that the windshield W can be wiped up to the lower edge thereof as shown by the chain line in FIG. 15, the wiper blade 73 will interfere with the air intake portion 74 when it is in the concealed position as shown by the solid line in FIG. 15. In FIGS. 14 and 15, the first reverse position of the wiper blade 73 is shown by the chain line.